


Facing it

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt:<br/>Pairing/Character(s): Elliot/Toby<br/>Keyword/Prompt Phrase: The song by Bryan Adams "Everything I Do, I Do it for You."<br/>Canon/AU/Either: AU<br/>Special Requests: One or both make a sacrifice for the other that shows their feelings for the first time. Angst, but a happy ending.<br/>Story/Art/Either: Would love a story but would be okay with art like a banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing it

Elliot Stabler looked at his friend Tobias Beecher, seeing how the sunlight played with his light-brown curls and highlighted his blue eyes.  
He was attractive, and since when had Stabler noticed that about other men?  
Since never, except that time in college when he’d looked at lesbian porn and jerked off with a male friend in the room.  
Beecher was a legal aide, and he had a criminal past, but he was straight now.  
Straight?  
He’d been to prison and had lovers, but there other rules applied.  
There were no women, and Toby had been forced to do things he didn’t want to do.  
He was a rape victim, not a perpetrator of evils.  
Elliot would protect him at all costs.  
And maybe kiss him a little.  
His feelings confused him, and he’d already had hot, sweaty dreams about fucking Toby.  
But Toby was off-limits, both as a friend and a victim.  
There was no way Elliot was touching him in any sexual way.  
Ever.  
*  
Toby was in the bathroom of Elliot’s apartment, crying his eyes out.  
They’d’ been watching a movie, and suddenly Toby had rushed away, tears running down his cheeks.  
“Toby?” said Elliot. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Everything. Something in the movie reminded me of Chris.”  
“Chris? You lover?”  
“He killed himself because of me.”  
“Open the door Tobe, let me help. He killed himself because he was unstable.”  
Toby slowly opened the door.  
“Come here,” said Elliot, and took Toby in his arms. He held him while he sobbed.  
“You look just like him,” said Toby. “I should have told you before. You are nothing alike on the inside. You’re good..and he wasn’t.”  
Elliot’s head was spinning, Chris looked like him?  
He should be disturbed by that, yet he wasn’t. He’d get over if for Toby’s sake.  
“Chris raped you?” he asked.  
“No,” sobbed Toby. “Never. He loved me.”  
Typical victim behavior, excusing the aggressor.  
“Toby..I”  
Toby held him urgently, and he tried hard not to feel something for him.  
“I love you Toby,” he said, surprising himself. “I don’t care if you just like me because I look like him, I want to make things better for you.”  
Toby looked at him. “No. I love you for being you,” he said.  
Elliot nodded, that was good. They had a lot left to face but they’d do it together.


End file.
